Bully
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Okay, this one came in response to a troll who seems to be lurking. Please note, that I really don't see Derek not standing up for Penelope, and just letting someone talk crap about her.


_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **Thank you to those who reviewed my previous CM one shot. I would like to specifically thank one very special reviewer, who could not be bothered with signing onto FF. This is the only time that I will address this issue, or any other troll like them. If you can only leave a short two worded review using foul language, you need to be brave enough to actually sign in. The simple F*** you that you left, is not quite enough for me. Give a reason why you are saying that and a way to contact you and discuss your anger or hate that seems to be directed at me. If you have constructive critisism for me, please let me know. I will not, however, tolerate such blatant nastiness. If you do not like what I have written, do me a favor and grow up. No one is forcing you to read or review what I have written. Just back out of it. I do moderate my guest reviews and will not allow ones such as that to be posted unless you leave a way for me to contact you, ie. sign into FF.**_

 _ **It is truly unfortunate that you behave in such a manor. Bullies of any kind will not be tolerated by me. Cyber Bullies are the worst, because you hide behind your monitor. You are not just a bully you are a coward. This is the first time I have ever had to address this issue, and I can promise it will be the last. Unless you actually log in, I will delete each and every review similar to this and be the adult that I am by not even acknowledging it ever again.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Lynda**_

Bully

She thought she was past that part in her life. She is a grown woman, yet there are other grown adults who treat her like she was nothing more then a piece of dirt. It shouldn't matter that she exspresses herself it the way that she chooses, yet because she does she has become a target yet again.

She sits at her desk, her eyes wet from unshed tears. She knew that she had to get it under control quickly. If Morgan comes in and see her like this, he'll find out that she heard the entire conversation. She'd rather he didn't know that she knew he didn't defend her, it wasn't worth it. She knows where she stands in his life and it's not where she thought. She should have known better, no one was ever really her friend.

She wiped her eyes and got back to work. It was time to suck it up and be the bigger person. Let the petty people feel good about themselves by trying to put down others. Sadly, she knew the agent that was talking to Morgan had a niece that she has custody of, the poor girl will be just as mean as her aunt. It's not kids that are cruel. They are taught to be that way. They hear the snide remarks, and nasty words. They just want to be like those they look up too.

She was pulled from her train of thought when someone walked into her office. She looked up and found the person she expected, Derek Morgan.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I thought we were having lunch today."

"Sorry, Hot stuff. I got caught up in my work. Red Team has me hopping."

He nods his head at her, and looks as though he wants to say something more. He is ready to get up and leave when she stops him. She decides that he needs to know that she heard everything.

"Derek, I'm going to be honest here. After the conversation I heard, it's probably for the best if we don't hang out any longer. Apparently, I'm not good for your reputation and you can't even be bothered to defend me as your friend. I understand that you have an image to uphold and in order to do so you have to behave as such. I don't deserve this treatment from anyone."

"Pen, don't do this. I didn't know you heard us."

"I'd rather be stabbed in front then in back for future reference. Maybe one day we can be friends, but until you grow up I think this is for the best. I won't tolerate anyone who can act in such a way. You want to date someone that petty, that's on you. Unfortunately, it comes at a cost. I will not be fodder for yours or anyone else's gossip. If you or someone else does not like me for who I am, then it's not worth it, now or ever. So, please Agent Morgan, leave my office."

He gave her a regretful look and left her office. She felt the loss of his friendship immediately. It was a feeling that she had become familiar with since her childhood. She couldn't hold back the tears as they fell. No matter how many times it happens it hurts.

 _ **six months later...**_

The team had noticed the change in dynamics between Derek and Penelope. They continued to work together professionally, but their easy banter was gone. The flirting was no more. It got to the point that even Chief Strauss became worried and called David Rossi into a meeting about it. They were both unsure as to how to handle it.

The day soon came where Penelope was injured while in the field. She had broken her leg and required surgery. She felt completely alone in the hospital. She was terrified and alone. Just before she was taken to pre-op, Derek showed up. It surprised her.

"I didn't want you to be alone," he told her.

"It doesn't matter, that's how it's always been, and always will be. I've come to terms with that. You don't need to be here, I'm sure that Tonya doesn't want you here."

"Wouldn't matter anyway. If we were still together, she would know that you come first in my life."

She didn't get to ask him what he meant as they were taking her back now. He kissed her head as they rolled her past confusing her even more.

When she came to ten hours later, he was by her side, holding her hand and watching her. She was afraid to hope that he may have seen the hurt he caused and was willing to change, even just to have their friendship back.

He ran his knuckles across her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and began again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't stand up for you. I'm sorry I let our friendship fall to the wayside. Forgive me?"

She nodded, unable to form the words she wanted. It must have been enough for him. His shoulders relaxed and a small smile graced his face. They had their friendship back, and that's all they needed for now.

 _ **A/N; I want to thank each person who participated in the FB FF writers takeover! We had a blast, so many people joined in, and it moved very quick. Three days and so many stories I can't wait to read!**_

 _ **We will be doing it again in July. It became so big and amazing that we will be holding twice a year. January/ July are what I am looking at, as to when to host them. Sorry about the beginning A/N, but it needed to be said.**_

 _ **Thank You,**_

 _ **Lynda**_


End file.
